Weighted Companion Cube's Contest History
What is the Weighted Companion Cube? Weighted Companion Cube is one of the most tragic figures in the history of video games. As Chell nears the end of Portal, she reaches a level in which she must use the Cube as a trusted sidekick to get through some puzzles. Cube, being fiercely loyal, of course follows to best of his abilities. Cube withstands plasma shots, terrible falls and acts like a perfect button to open a few doors. Cube is very happy to do all this, but then the end of this level comes. For Chell to advance through the last door, the Cube must be thrown into an Aperture Science Emergency Incinerator. Cube, being a perfect personification of loyalty, happily performs this task with no complaints. He allows himself to get burned alive, because he has to. If only we all could experience faith as deep as the Cube's. "The Enrichment Center reminds you that the Weighted Companion Cube will never threaten to stab you and, in fact, cannot speak. In the event that the Weighted Companion Cube does speak, the Enrichment Center urges you to disregard its advice." - GLaDOS Contest History Win-Loss Record: 6-3 Summer 2008 Contest - Division 5, First Group * Division 5 Round 1 --- 1st place, 44096 32.21% - Tidus, 43425 31.72% - Donkey Kong, 29086 21.25% - Tails, 20279 14.81% * Division 5 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 39758 28.62% - Mega Man, 50711 36.51% - Tidus, 31608 22.75% - Nero, 16834 12.12% * Division 5 Final --- 2nd place, 35000 23.88% - Solid Snake, 55084 37.59% - Mega Man, 34762 23.72% - Zero, 21706 14.81% * Contest Quarterfinal --- 3rd place, 26314 19.18% - Cloud Strife, 52686 38.41% - Solid Snake, 39971 29.14% - Mewtwo, 18206 13.27% Even after L-Block's run the previous year, people weren't sure the Cube would get the same treatment - Tetris is far more well-known than Portal, and the Cube hadn't done all that well in the bonus poll in the previous contest. After GLaDOS put up 20% in her first match, though, people realized that the Cube may actually have more strength than previously thought - and sure enough, the Cube was able to put together a nice little run, highlighted by its eking out a 2nd place over a heavily-SFFed Mega Man before bowing out respectably to Cloud and Snake. Winter 2010 Contest - Hyrule Division - 7 Seed * Hyrule Division Round 1 --- Defeated (10) Sandal, 38427 78.1% - 10775 21.9% * Hyrule Division Round 2 --- Defeated (15) The Boss, 40132 53.8% - 34466 46.2% * Hyrule Semifinal --- Lost to (3) Luigi, 26360 35.16% - 48613 64.84% * Extrapolated Strength --- 76th 20.30% Thanks to a return to the 1v1 format, people doubted that the Cube could put anything together. After demolishing Sandal in its first match, people thought that it might actually have some strength - but those thoughts came crashing down once it struggled to defeat The Boss. The Cube concluded its run by managing to avoid the doubling against Luigi. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 9 - 23 Seed * Division 9 Round 1 --- 1st place, 8979 38.18% - (14) Claptrap, 7483 31.82% - (4) Lenneth Valkyrie, 7056 30.00% * Division 9 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 8897 28.85% - (2) Zero, 12866 41.72% - (20) Rikku, 9076 29.43% Despite Portal 2, the Cube got so few nominations he ended with a really low seed. To his luck, he got a cult RPG protagonist and Claptrap and made it through a tight match many expected it to win easily. Then the Cube proves that without the novelty factor, surpassing Mega Man and Final Fantasy X is not as easy as in 2008. Category:Contest Histories